


♥ Dangerously Perfect Match ♥

by Paper_Panda



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cheating, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love/Hate, Pregnancy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: You’re the Earl of little settlement deep inside the forests of Norway. After Ragnar Lothbrok’s death you and your warriors travel to England to support Ragnar’s sons in the battle against Christians. Shortly after a victory, you and Ivar turned out to be a dangerously perfect match.
Relationships: Hvitserk (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Hvitserk (Vikings)/Reader, Hvitserk (Vikings)/You, Hvitserk/Ivar (Vikings), Ivar (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ívar beinlausi Ragnarsson | Ivar the Boneless/Original Character(s), Ívar beinlausi Ragnarsson | Ivar the Boneless/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. First Encounter

Sailing for many days always made you sick, not because you suffered sea sickness. It was simply boring when you were lucky enough to sail without any storms.

Improving your mask, you turned to the people that came with you. "Come on, people! Move! Ragnarsson isn't expecting us but let's not make him wait any longer!," You yelled.

Soon everyone was moving to the city.

Just as you expected there were people, securing the walls. When all the bows were turned toward your people, you raised your arms. "No need to shoot at us! We aren't a danger! I am an Earl and I brought food, medicines and people! Would any of you be so nice and inform your leader about our visit?"

The huge chamber was cold, with only one person sitting on the chair at the table.  
It was no one else but Ivar the Boneless, drinking the last chalice of wine his people found stored in one of the buildings.

"My lord, some Earl came with troops and supplies," informed a huge viking who entered the chamber with a bowed head.

Ivar lazily moved his attention from his last piece of chicken to the man. "Is that so? I don't care about that."

"But, my lord, you might find a use for her people and things she brought due to..."

"She?," Ivar's lips curled into a smirk. "Is the Earl a woman?"

"Indeed, my lord."

Ivar caught the chicken meat with his perfectly shaped teeth and ripped a piece. After chewing he wiped his mouth with the top of his hand. "Let them in."

You smiled, seeing the gates being open. It was a good sign. "Be good boys,” you reminded your men before entering.

One of the warriors was kind enough to escort you and your men to Ivar.

"May the Odin bless us all!," You greeted loudly walking into the big chamber. It wasn't a pleasant view and it made you happy that you actually brought all of the stuff.

There was silence for a longer while before someone spoke loudly but in a rather softish voice. "Look at that! Gods sent us a woman!"

You chuckled looking around, trying to find the owner of the voice. "They did indeed and that woman brings you things you and your men need the most!"

With a loud noise of metal, a figure crawled out of darkness. Ivar stopped in the last rays of sun which filled the room through huge windows. "The Earl. The woman. The surprise!," He chuckled to himself. "Who are you?"

"Earl Wolf or just Y/N. Whatever sounds better to you, Ivar the Boneless," you introduced yourself bowing your head a little. "Word travels fast, even faster when it's bad. I heard about your father, revenge and now this all. Since I was bored I decided to join you."

Ivar pretended to pout a little. "Yes, after mourning my father, may Odin share his feast with him, I and my brothers sought a revenge and we clearly marked our presence in Christians' hearts all around England," he offered you a smile. "Please, come and sit. Bring the wine and food for the lady!"

You weren't really hungry but still accepted the offer out of simple politeness. "We feasted for three days in honor of your dear father. I hope the two Christian bastards who called themselves kings suffered for his death."  
Sitting down you smoothed your leather pants. "I hope my people will be a great use to you. I picked only the strongest and the most skilled ones. They will follow you as long as you please.”

Ivar crawled to the table and used all of his strengths to get onto the chair he was previously sitting on. As he did, he offered you a smirk. "Oh, you can be sure, dear Earl, that they were slaughtered in the most cruel ways."  
Ivar rose his chalice and sipped. "Every man is at a premium."

"And let's hope they will rote just as they deserved to," you agreed and raised your own chalice to him.

In order to drink you raised your mask high enough to reach your lips.  
After emptying the chalice, you set it down. "I need to be honest. I expected to see all the famous sons of Ragnar. Maybe not all of them are as brave as the youngest one."

"I'm sorry to break it up to you, dear Earl, but my skittish brother

Ubbe decided to get back to Kattegat after being defeated by Ecbert's son, the new king. Bjørn drifted to new lands. Sigurd... Sigurd died and the only one who stayed by me is Hvitserk, yet he's struggling," Ivar leaned forward, almost laying his chest on the top of the table. "He's questioning his decision of staying but soon he'll feel better, as I presume."

"I am so sorry about your brothers, both Sigurd and Hvitserk," you said softly before filling the chalices. "In that case, let's drink for Sigurd."

You talked and drank with Ivar for a long time.

The realization hit you when the room went dark, being lightened up only by candles. "Would you look at that? Time goes fast when you have wine."

"Indeed. Only the candles left. Might illuminate what kind of a woman I'm dealing with though," he claimed and leaned his back against the chair. "Tell me, who you really are."

"The day's light already did it for you, Boneless. I am Y/N and I am the Earl in my own little settlement. I was bored with life there, I craved to fight. Where else will I find it if not on Ragnarson's side," You shrugged and crossed arms over your chest as you relaxed in your seat. "And coming to you with nothing to offer you would be pointless and a waste of time.”

"So why do you wear a mask?," He asked in curiosity. "I want to see your face, woman. I like to see a person I'm speaking to.'

"Why are you crawling around like a worm? I don't request to see your legs," you said with a chuckle in your voice and gently poked his leg. "You have your thing and I have mine," explaining that you tapped your mask.

"I want to see your face," he demanded still. "If we are about to make any plans together, I need to see your face."

"You are a stubborn one as I see. Fine then, everyone saw it already anyway," you shrugged and removed the mask. The left side of your face was slightly deformed and covered with old, nasty scars. "Father wasn't too happy his first born was a girl. So I became a wolf dinner. Sadly for him I survived. Happy now?"

Ivar's eyes got wider as he reached hand out and trailed the scars with his fingertips. "Believe it or not but my lovely father left me at the river so I die either of hunger or killed by animals so I relate," Ivar chuckled darkly. "We have so much in common, Y/N!"

You winced at his touch and slightly nodded. "You were lucky enough that your mother cared. Mine did not... but I killed that bastard. That's why I am here," saying this you looked at the wooden mask in your hand. "It does things. People feel uneasy while talking or fighting with faceless people."

Ivar took his hand off your face, shaking it in the air as if your skin burnt his fingers. "True. I relate as well to this point."  
He slowly got off the chair and crawled into the darkness. "Come."

You smiled at the gesture and shook your head.  
After attaching the mask to your belt you got up from your seat and followed him, not even sure if it was a good idea.

Ivar was tipsy and tired so his crawling wasn't the fastest. He took his time to reach the stone stairs leading up to the tower. "Upstairs. You can stay there. Don't worry, I won't molest you, you know, too many stairs in between," he joked. "Rest. Tomorrow we have a lot of tasks to perform."

"I will gladly rest, last week was hard. I hate to sleep in the ship," you explained and looked at him with a smile. "I don't worry about you visiting my bed. It would be nice but probably the last time you would do that. Do you need help with getting into your bed?"

Ivar laughed loudly, shaking his bed. "Oh, you'll soon regret not inviting me to your bed, woman. You don't know what you're missing though," he mocked a little. "I'm fine. I'll just crawl away now. Just as my dead brother used to say, my bed is where the floor is, so...," He gestured around. "I'll find myself a nice, cozy spot. Good night, Earl Wolf."

"I hope the other things he said were nicer and smarter than this one. Good night Ivar the Boneless, we'll see each other tomorrow," you nodded and started to climb the stairs.

Ivar smirked to himself and crawled away, right to his cot located in another chamber. After climbing to the bed, he slipped hands under head and stared into the ceiling.

You looked at the old wooden bed, it wasn't so bad.

Flopping down on it you sighed, it was nice to lie on something more comfortable than just the wood of your ship.

When you got downstairs in the dawn, Ivar was already up, sitting in the spot he sat yesterday. "Morning, Earl," he bowed his head and flicked his hand up in the air.

You chuckled at his gesture. It was nice even if it felt as if he was mocking you in some way. Still, you didn't mind it, to be honest you preferred it over being treated as someone weaker than him. "Good morning to you as well, Ivar. How was your night? And please, Y/N is enough."

Sitting down in the same seat as the day before you stretched your body. Surprisingly the mask wasn't on, just like last night it was attached to your belt.

Some of the men looked at you with a frown, it was a shame that a pretty woman was so disfigured.

You gave Ivar a soft smile. "So, are we expecting any attack today? I am more than sure that people from other camps saw me joining you."

"Night was sleepless and cold, just like always," he told you, playing with his empty chalice. "They'll attack. Am not sure if today but we need to get prepared. And I have a plan, a great plan of catching him in a perfectly shaped trap. And you'll help me in making it come true, Y/N. You and your people."

Ivar grimaced as soon as he spotted Hvitserk entering the chamber.

"Who's that?," His older brother asked, stopping with hands rested on his hips.

"This is Earl Wolf and she came on purpose," Ivar replied shortly. "Have I ever told you that you look like a mother when you take this particular position?"

You smiled, filling Ivar's chalice and then filled two others. "My name is Y/N, just your brother keeps on using my title. It's nice to meet another son of Ragnar."

Taking the sip of the wine you turned to the other man, not even caring that he looked a bit shocked by your face.

"Nasty, huh?," You gave Hvitserk a smile and turned back to Ivar. "As I said, me and my men are yours. Whatever your plan is, we'll help."

Ivar offered you a smug smirk as you used these words in particular order. "Believe me or not, Y/N, I know you're mine. You turned mine once you crossed the gate to York."

Hvitserk cringed at his younger brother's attitude. He walked closer and sat at the chair on the opposite side of the table. "Where are you from? Who did tell you that we need alliances?"

You giggled at Ivar's comment and nodded. "In that case... Maybe I will stay even longer than needed.” Taking a big sip from the chalice you shrugged. "My settlement is far away. As I told your brother, word travels fast. Bad word travels even faster. I just thought that it would be nice to offer my help. No matter if it's needed or not. Showing up empty handed would be rude."

Hvitserk's brows narrowed; he didn't trust you in a slightest.

"Is there anything bothering you, brother?," Ivar asked, pretending to be truly concerned.

"No."

"Good."

"You don't trust me, don't you?," You asked Hvitserk simply.

Older Ragnarsson remained silent, he only sipped water from his chalice.

Ivar clapped his hands out of sudden. "I'm going on the ramparts. Just in case you'd want to see me later."

"I can go with you if you wish. I don't want to stay here too long if I am not trusted by your brother," you said, moving your gaze from older brother to younger one. "I don't wish to make someone feel uncomfortable around my person."

"I'm not feeling uncomfortable," Hvitserk responded in the end. "I'm tired, hungry, sad, angry, lonely."

"He meant he is depressed," Ivar corrected his brother and reached to pick his crutches to get up.

You pointed at one of the crates your man brought in today.

"Help yourself, I think there is some sweets there or some food for sure."

Getting up you put on the wooden mask. "I will go with you, Ivar. I want to hear about your plan,"

Ivar nodded at you. "Follow me."

Several minutes passed before he reached the place he wanted. The day was rainy and windy, and such weather wasn't truly helpful with Ivar's state.

Truth was he felt a huge pain in his legs on such a day but taking he was a fearless warrior, he never showed it. Keeping face straight Ivar climbed up the stairs and sat on the stones at the top of ramparts.

You followed him slowly, looking around. It would be a pretty nice place to stay here, without the enemy camp it would be perfect. Your eyes scanned the area as your mind started to create any kind of plan that might come useful one day. "So... Will you be kind enough to share your plan with a woman?”

Ivar gestured for you to sit. "They'll come here eventually, sooner or later, and we need to be prepared," he started mysteriously. "I thought of hiding my troops beneath the city. And wait for prey to get inside."

Sitting down next to him you remain silent, thinking about the whole idea. After a moment you nodded, smiling under the mask. "They will come in, think we are gone..."

"... And we'll make them grunt like roasted pigs," a smug smile appeared on Ivar's lips.

You chuckled, nodding. "You didn't tell me exactly what we will do but I understand. This is a great idea, they will be sure they won and we will jump out from Underground."

"Exactly this," Ivar nodded. "We'll fuck them all and I already can't wait to hear them grunt in pain and agony."

"I need to sharpen my sword then," you said and laughed loudly, rubbing your palms together. "Oh this will be a delightful blood bath."

"I know it'll," Ivar smiled widely, some sparkles of desire glistened in his huge, blue eyes.

The battle was a great victory of vikings.

You watched Christians all run away in panic as they tried to protect their king and you laughed loudly.

"Oh no my king we need to run!,” you yelled in a mocking tone, picking up the obviously too heavy hammer to take care of the yet not really dead soldiers.  
You were covered in blood and your mask was cracked in the middle.

After smashing a few heads with the heavy weapon you decided to join Ivar. "THAT WAS ONE FINE BATTLE!"

Ivar was sitting on the stone stairs, chuckling to himself, a madness in his eyes. "Indeed, dear Y/N. Gods favoured us today!"

"Just as we deserved it, Ivar," You said proudly and giggled, sitting next to him. Closing your eyes you sighed, relaxing on the stairs. After a moment of silence you again opened your eyes and then realized he captured the one fighting priest or whatever he was.

"So we take hostages now?"

"No. I took a hostage. One, to be particular. I like him. He fought like a lion. Much appreciation," Ivar chuckled.

You got up and walked to the man, humming as you moved your hand through his disheveled, dirty hair, letting out a giggle as you see him not enjoying your touch.

"I saw. Such a shame he wasted his talent to fight for those cross loving idiots. Imagine him fighting for us, he would be the greatest warrior out of all of us. Of course, right after you, Ivar," you said, taking the man's chin between your fingers to take a look at him closer.

"I wouldn't trust any Christian. My father did."

"Handsome, strong, skilled... He would be a fine lover," You said with a teasingly tone. "Such a shame, really. If you wouldn't trust him, why would you keep him. Let's put him on cross! Like their silly god."

"No, no, I have a premonition. That he'll be a very important figure in our fight against Christians. We better keep him, I'm taking him back to Kattegat. Y/N?"

"You are a more lucky man than, Christian," you patted the man's cheek and got up to your feet, smoothing your blood stained clothes. "Yes, Ivar? I finally deserved to be called by my name, not the title?"

"I'd be a nice lover. Nicer than he could," Ivar pointed out and shifted hand to rest it on his crotch. "Being disabled doesn't mean you can't have nice fucking."

"May God have mercy on your souls," the bishop painted.

You were glad he couldn't see the smug smile under your mask, oh he was so full of himself. Your attention moved back to the bishop, you kneeled next to the captured man. "Oh, look! He talks!"

"Devils! You're barbarians, pagans! You'll hang on the cross!"

"Look at that aggression. Oh, you need to be so angry we keep you here, love," you mocked the man. "Such a great warrior captured and helped by his enemy."

"Shut your filthy mouth, you pagan whore!"

"He will be fun to have around," you chuckled and removed the mask to place a kiss on the bishop's temple before patting his chest. "Be a good boy." Getting up you placed the mask back on your face. "I go find some water. I heard rumors blood makes skin softer but Christian blood makes me sick."

Ivar laughed darkly and at the same moment Hvitserk joined the two of you. He was completely covered in blood, from the bottom to the very top.

You laughed softly.

"Look at you Hvitserk! Not so sad anymore as I can see."

Hvitserk started laughing. He made an impression of a completely deluded man.

"Take care of my boy," you teased, looking at the bishop before walking away.

Hvitserk flopped on the ground and sniffed his plans stained in blood; it was still warm. "Wonderful plan."

Of course there was a feast, such a victor was worth celebrating.

You changed into some clean clothes that thank the gods you took with you.  
The mask was cracked so you decided to break it in half and put on the one half that covered the most hated part of your face. You walked downstairs and smiled seeing everyone. "LET'S CELEBRATE OUR VICTORY OVER THAT CROWN WEARING CHRISTIAN!"

Bishop was chained to a stone column in the middle of the chamber.

Vikings were cheering, drinking, and celebrating the victory over Christians army.

When Ivar entered, everyone went instantly quiet.

You were already bothering the Bishop again. "Look at you. Much nicer than the first time I saw you, love."  
When everyone went silent you looked over your shoulder and saw Ivar. "I will be back with you, later."  
Casually walking up to Hvitserk you rested your elbow on his shoulder. "How are you doing, Hvitserk? Any better after the great battle?"

"All I want to do now is get drunk as fuck. I want to drink that war, if you know what I mean!"

Ivar took a seat at the table.

You laughed and wrapped your arm around his shoulders.

"Oh! With your brother you will for sure, friend. We all will."

As Ivar was comfortable in his seat, he rose his chalice up. "On this historic occasion, I would like to propose a toast. A toast to vikings for we're fearless warriors that vanquished Christians in their homeland," he was saying, smirk playing in the corners of his lips. "Rise your chalices, brothers! Raise them for today is the day the entire world will learn about our power!"

You suddenly climbed on one of the tables and raised your chalice up.

"To all of this and Ivar the Boneless, Son of Ragnar, the fearless warrior who will show the world what we can do. Today was only the beginning of his glory as a leader!"

Many men roared loudly, agreeing with your words.

You look at Ivar and give a smile before taking a sip from your chalice.

Ivar gestured at you, bowing his head. "Thank you but this all wouldn't happen without Earl Wolf and my brother, Hvitersk who killed many with his ax today! Skål!"

You bowed your head and then hopped off of the table.

"If you want. Some of my shield maidens have their eye on, Hvitserk. Help yourself."  
After this you went to join Ivar.

Hvitserk instantly twitched. "Shield maidens? I haven't seen any among us," he claimed while looking around.

You rolled your eyes and whistled loudly. Few girls indeed looked in your direction. "You need to look around yourself more. Go, have fun," you patted his shoulder and then walked to Ivar.

Sitting down in a seat you previously took while talking to him you gave him a nod.  
"I hope other battles will be just as glorious as this one was."

Hvitserk's eyes glistened with lust as he drifted away to the group of girls.

Ivar was keeping his legs on the table. "Of course they will."

"If you wish, I will gladly follow you with my man but if you don't want us here. We will leave as soon as possible," you said taking a sip of your wine.

"As for now we are getting back to Kattegat, as I told you before," he replied. "I'll leave some men to guard York while the rest is gone."

"So some of mine will stay here as well but do you want me to travel to Kattegat with you?" You questioned, placing your legs on the table.

Ivar wrapped his arm around your shoulders. "Of course I do. Have you ever been there?"

You shook your head, placing your palm on his hand that rested on your shoulder. "No, never but it will be a pleasure to visit Ragnar's settlement. I heard a lot about it."

He chuckled softly. "You'll fall in love with Kattegat," Ivar assured. "It's the most beautiful settlement along the coast."

"This is exactly what I heard but now I am even more excited to see it," You hummed, playing with your chalice. "Wonder if the bishop will survive the trip."

Ivar showed his teeth in a wide grin. "My men will take good care of our noble hostage. Don't worry, he will be useful for you."

You let out a quiet moan just to tease him. Were you crossing a line? Definitely yes. Did you care? Not at all.

"That sounds nice indeed. Can I ask you a question?"

"Strike."

"When I said that this man could be a good lover, you jumped out with your proposition. Were you jealous that I prefer him and not our fearless leader?," Your hand slowly moved down his chest.

"Me? Jealous? Never. I can have you whenever I want," he replied playfully. "But being fucked by a Christian is not a nice thing. I was just worried about you."

"Ivar the Boneless was worried about me? Woman he doesn't even know that well? That's cute," you giggled. "It's not? And why is that? You already had sex with one?"

He downed his wine and hit the chalice against the counter. "Of course I had sex, just look at me," he smiled wryly.

"I am looking and I don't believe you had sex with Christian, oh and I still don't know why it's not a nice thing," you chuckled.

"They're disgusting. That's all. And, to make myself clear, it wasn't something the other side wanted. But you know, I'm a man and I have my needs."

"Oh yes, yes. You sure do, love," you giggled quietly and downed your wine. "I will remember your words while fucking that man."

Ivar was grinning widely when he shook his head. "Honey, you're not going to sink your pussy down on his cock."

"Oh, won't I? And why is that?," You asked with an innocent smile. "Will you stop me?"

"Of course I'll. I'm not going to let you touch this dirty dog," he licked his lips. "If you'll try, I'll cut your hand off."

"Only if you will be fast enough with your crawling so you can do so," you scoffed.

Ivar smiled. "You haven't seen me in action yet. For now I need an excuse for I'm tired and need to catch at least a few hours of sleep," he smirked at you and took his legs off the table.

"If you say so, love. I hope you'll rest, we don't want our leader to be too tired to fight."

He rested his weight on crutches while leaning towards you. "And I want you to join me in my alcove."  
Ivar's hand simply placed at the back of your neck as he pulled you closer to brush his lips against yours.

You wanted to tease him more but honestly there was no reason to. "I will gladly join you, Ivar," you whispered against his lips before pressing a gentle kiss against them.

His body twitched a little. He wasn't expecting you to kiss him.

You giggled moving your hand up and down his chest. "Oh. you like it, don't you? You can kiss me, I don't bite."

He shifted his head and looked down at you. "I know I can but I'm rather private with showing affection."

You nodded and rubbed his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of the leather under your palm.  
"Fine," getting up for the seat you smiled. "Lead me to your alcove so we can have some more privacy."

Ivar tilted his head and smirked at you. Slowly, he walked out of the chamber, being cheered up by his warriors.

Ivar's alcove was nothing more than a tiny room on the other side of the building. The room contained a small bed, neatly made and two straight-backed chairs.

You smiled looking at the bed.

At least the real bed was there, to be honest you were scared that there may be none. "I was worried you would really sleep on the floor."

Ivar laughed shortly, putting one hand to his tummy. "It was only a joke though sometimes I slept on the floor before. I heard it's good for one's back."

You nodded, slowly moving closer to him. "I heard that too. I would never let you sleep on the floor. Never."

Your voice was only a whisper as your hand traveled up from his belt until it reached his check.

Ivar wasn't sure what was happening to him. He felt his heart rate increased yet his blood turned into cold fluid which filled his veins. He reached out, placing it on your mask. Slowly, like he was afraid of you smacking his hand back, took it off.

You let him do that.

He already saw it all, there was no point in hiding it but still you weren't sure. "Maybe you should leave it on? I may be beautiful but this is hideous."

"I love the way you are...," He whispered, his fingertips tracing your scar.

"Thank you..." You whispered back with a soft smile.

It was a relief, men who dared to take you to bed always requested the thing on or lost the interest as soon as they noticed the scars.

"Come... I am sure you need to sit down," you lead him to bed.

He walked slowly and soon put crutches away. Ivar sunk on the bed, looking up at you, he was in awe.

You gave him a smile and straddled his legs, making sure to not put too much of your weight on them. "Who would think you are so gentle in bed? This is such a big and sweet surprise," wrapping arms around his neck you kissed him deeply.

He didn't wrap his arms around you. For a few moments he was completely paralyzed yet he enjoyed your body so close to his. He gave the very messy kiss back and panted when you broke it.

His behaviour was odd. It couldn't be caused by your face, he wouldn't lie to you, right? You smiled and cupped his cheek. "I think I know what's wrong. Let me guess, it's your first time, huh?"

He instantly turned head aside and cleared his throat. "The air is dry. Could you bring me water? Please?"

"Of course I can," you nodded and kissed his cheek. Soon you were off of him and went to fulfill his request. It didn't take you long to return with a cup full of water. "Just as you asked."

He took glass from you and downed it at once. "Come to me."

You watched him drink and then followed that order as well.

When you straddled him again, his arm wrapped around your waist as he pulled you closer and crushed his lips on yours. You let out a quiet moan and wrapped your hands around his neck. They gently caressed his skin and soon moved into his nicely braided hair.

"Do you like my hair?," He asked softly, brushing his cheek against yours and he nibbled on your earlobe.

You played with them as much as you only could and nodded. "I do. They are soft and nicely braided. I think they look perfect on you."

"You know what also looks perfect on me? You."

You blinked and pulled away to look at him with your eyebrow raised.  
This was silly... Silly in a sweet kind of way. It was really nice actually. "This was really sweet of you but... You know me two days Ivar. How can you be so sure?"

"I might not be for long in this world but I haven't witnessed such a beautiful woman ever in my lifetime. Maybe I didn't see much but you're a goddess and mighty warrior."

You listened to him and you could feel your cheeks get hotter. You have never heard such words from anyone and you surely did not expect to hear them from a man like Ivar. Just a few hours ago you watched him fight, bathed in blood of his enemies and now? He was holding you close while telling you all of this. You hoped he was telling the truth.  
"I have met many men. They all wanted me to be theirs but they lied or pretended. I hope that everything you just said is true."

Ivar slowly laid down, he still held you on his lap. His hands stroked your sides carefully, resting finally on your hips.

In the room there was semi darkness yet Ivar's eyes were glistening.

You started to slowly roll your hips against him, moving your upper body down to kiss him. Your hips pressed to him from time to time.

His desperate hands tried to find any zip nor button that could be undone in spite of everything.

With a smile you sat up and started to slowly remove your clothes. First thing you took off were your gloves, then the leather vest. Your tunica quickly followed so you sat there with your chest naked. You unbutton your pants and looked at him, biting your lips.

Ivar gasped quietly seeing your naked form. "You're a real goddess...," He whispered as his hands grabbed your hips again, grazing the soft flesh under his fingertips.

"You flatter me love," you whispered and despite his little whine you slipped off of him. Your boots hit the floor and the pants followed.

Soon, you stood there naked.  
"I love what you are wearing, Ivar but I can't be the only one dressed,” you teased and climbed back on the bed.

Ivar watched you with wide opened eyes yet he undid his armor and took it off. The only thing that stayed in was his pants. Unwillingly he pushed his legs off the bed and bit his lips. "Don't be surprised. My legs are the most vulnerable part of me," he informed as he struggled with his belt.

You pushed his hands away and helped him with the belt, opening it easily. "If you don't want me to see them. We don't need to take your pants off completely. I understand."

"I appreciate that...," He hesitated a little.  
He hated the fact you had full control over him. He hated the fact that his legs were his weak points. He hated the fact he wasn't like a normal man.

You helped him to sit back on bed, resting his back against the head of the bed. "Now. Just relax and enjoy." After these words you kissed him and then moved to his neck. As you kissed his neck and shoulder, your hand moved down his stomach, teasing the hard muscles with your fingertips.

Ivar's body was tense. Every muscle of his was tensed up, twitching under your touch. His hand rested on your hip where he squeezed you a little.

"Sweetheart. Relax, please. I am not going to hurt you."

Your affection moved even lower, you kissed every inch of his skin and every little scar decorating his lower body.

His grasp on your hip tightened; you could be sure he left bruises where he was holding you. Ivar moved a little so he could kiss your lips; the kiss was messy.

You smiled against his lips and gladly kissed him back, rolling your hips against him, being careful to not put too much of your weight on him.

He hummed. "Let's don't wait any longer," he almost begged.

You nodded and moved your hand to the rim of his pants, slipping them down without breaking the eye contact with Ivar.

His breath hitched and he instantly pulled you into another messy kiss, pushing his tongue past your lips.

Letting out a moan you returned the kiss.

Since you knew he loved to dominate, you didn't even try to fight against his tongue. Your palm wrapped around his member.

Before he could think, a loud moan escaped his parted lips. He blushed hard and thanked Odin there was no light in the room so you didn't notice.

The sound was beautiful, you could get used to it. "Oh, sweetheart. I can't wait to have that hard cock of yours deep in me," you whispered into his ear and didn't waste more time, simply sinking down on his member.

He shifted in place and sucked breath in, without exhaling for a longer moment. His hands instantly grabbed your hips and Ivar let out a grunt of satisfaction. "Feels good, goddamn good."

You started to ride him slowly, grabbing his shoulders. He was so big that you were surprised you could even take him in. The feeling in your stomach was painful yet pleasant. "Fuck... I know love. It feels so good!”

One of his hands slipped between your thighs to the spot you both were connected and rubbed your folds gently while the other caught one of your boobs.

You moaned loudly at his touch, picking up your pace. "Yes, touch me sweetheart. It all feels so good."

Ivar couldn't stay quiet as your actions were intense. He rolled head back and rested it on the pillow while taking a hold of your waist, gently stroking the curve of your body, his grasp on your body strong enough to leave some bruises.

You took his left hand and kissed each of the fingers before moving the hand down your belly until it against your clit once again. "Play with it, sweetheart. It's almost magical," you begged.

Ivar licked his lips but complied with your ask. When he felt your slickness on his fingers, he gently rubbed a few little circles around your clitoris. He let out another loud moan. "You're wet."

You couldn't help but let out a short laugh soon followed by another moan. "I know, sweetheart and that's good, because…," taking his hand you pressed it to your abdomen, so he could feel his member move inside of you, "Can you feel it? It would not be that nice if I were dry as an old well."

Ivar was in awe; he had never been so close with a woman. The feeling of the little bulge within your lower abdomen once his cock was buried deep made him proud. Oh, Hvitserk's ears will faint when he'll be telling the story of having you in his bed! "This feels so fucking good, I love how wet and tight you are."

"I know. It feels so good, your cock feels me so well, stretch me cunt so good," you moaned. "And it makes me closer to my climax... Fuck. I can't hold it any longer. Can I cum, Ivar?" You begged, gently scratching his chest.

"Harder," he ordered in a husky voice. "Cum for me, little one, make me proud!," And he smacked your butt.

You rode him as hard as your body let you to. Soon your walls tightened around his member and you whimpered cumming hard around him.

Ivar pulled you to his chest so he could kiss you deeply. He moaned into the kiss as he tried to buck his hips into you, gaining some needed friction before milking your pussy with his cum.

You gasped and nuzzled to his neck. After the short moment of silence you giggled. "You know, you indeed make a good lover," you hummed.  
When your breath calmed down you slowly moved off him to lie down on bed. His load was dripping out of you, slowly streaming down your thighs. "Well... King Ivar will indeed need an heir one day."

Ivar offered you his arm and smiled to himself once you took it. When your head was placed on his chest, he tried his best to cool his breath down. "Thank you," he said out of sudden. "You took me right to Asgard."

You nuzzled to his shoulder and nodded. "You are welcome, sweetheart. I hope you won't just set me aside now."

"You're fierce like a real predator. You get my sense of humour and your beauty is an addition. Why would I set you aside?"

"Well... You got supplies, warriors, victory and my cunt. You have everything you need now. Maybe that's why," you shrugged.

"Indeed."  
Ivar's fingers crossed the bare skin of your shoulder as he was looking into the darkness of the little room. "Did I make you feel good? Truly? Have I satisfied you?"

You moved closer and cupped his cheek to kiss him. "It felt wonderful, truly. You have satisfied me like no one before. If I can be honest... I want more."

He turned head to you and stole one more kiss from your lips.

His forehead rested against yours and he was so close his hot breath hit your shoulder. "I'll make you the most powerful woman in the world."

"We will be the most powerful couple in the world," you corrected him.

It was an unusual view for sure.

You always made sure to look good, dangerous, just as earl should but there you were. Leaving Ivar's chamber in his tunic with unsteady gait

Apparently since Ivar found out that his important part worked despite his legs, he didn't let you sleep much that night, filling the whole place with your screams and whimpers. Of course you didn't complain, you wanted it.

You went to the main room to hopefully grab pitchers full of water and wine.

To your own luck you had to meet Ivar's brother.  
Picking up the pitchers you have him a smile. "So... How the girls did, huh?"

"They were good," Hvitserk replied, playing with the chalice in his hands. "They almost killed me as I couldn't breathe. But, as I heard, you also had fun. Who was the lucky guy? Was it a noble hostage?"

You shook your head pointing your finger at the hostage who was sleeping in his place. "No, it wasn't him and I am happy, indeed. Girls needed some fun, too," you shrugged, taking the sip of a wine.

Hvitserk got up as he had to refill his chalice. Only then he looked at you and in the blink of an eye realized you wore Ivar's shirt which hung on your fragile body. "This belongs to my brother."

You giggled and nodded with a little shrug "He ripped mine to tie me up to bed... I couldn't leave the bedroom and come here naked."

"Wait. I beg your pardon?," Hvitserk got closer to you and grabbed you by your forearm. "Did you two fuck?"

"Yes, we did. If you need to know, a lot actually and please, don't grab me like this. I have enough bruises after your brother," you warned with a frown.

"Bullshit. You're bullshitting me. You try to tell me that Ivar the Boneless can make his little, tiny dick hard enough to fuck a girl? How's that when he couldn't do this back before England? He's disabled. And you're deluded.'

You swang on your already wobbly legs and shrugged hugging the pitchers. "Well... I wouldn't say his dick is tiny or the opposite actually. His legs don't work that's true, but everything else is just fine and hard."

Hvitserk chuckled darkly at your words. "So, if my brother had you, maybe you would like one more son of Ragnar into your cunt?," He simply slipped hand between your thighs.

Meantime, Ivar opened his eyes as the sun rays grazed his cheek. He yawned a little and tried to roll to his side to kiss you yet he realized you were gone. He narrowed brows and sat on the bed with a loud grunt.

Downstairs, you give Hvitserk a polite smile and purred, moving closer to him. "Another one you say... With pleasure, love." Moving even closer you placed your palm on the back of his head, only to smash your forehead against his nose with a full force.  
You pulled away letting him fall to the ground.

"If your filthy hands touch me ever again, I will cut them off.

Hvitserk grunted and gasped of surprise and pain you caused. "You fucking broke my nose! You fucking witch!"

"Good. Next time you may have something else broken, by Ivar himself. So better keep your hands away if you want to hold any weapon in the future," you warned him, then you picked up water and wine.  
"Have a good day, Hvitserk. One of the girls will probably take care of your nose."

After that you simply returned to Ivar.

Ivar was almost fully dressed, with shaking hands he was trying to button his shirt but due to nerves he was unable to.  
Where's she, he was thinking to himself.

You opened the door and stopped to look at him. "Ivar, love, you are up.” Humming happily you walked closer to the bed. "You could wait at me."

He blinked as soon as you stepped in.  
His blue eyes slipped by your figure, from the top to the bottom and he registered you had been wearing his shirt. "I thought you left."

You gave him a soft smile and kissed the top of his head. "Why would I, huh?" Your fingers easily helped him with the buttons of his shirt.

He was looking at you like you were a goddess. "Most of them do that to me, so I thought you did, too."

You shook your head, playing with his hair. "I am not most of them. I just went to get us something to drink. I was sure you'll need this. We need to braid your hair, I fucked them up.” you added with a frown.

He was looking up at you without blinking. "Why are you like this? You're kind. No one was ever kind to me except my mother."

"I don't have reason to hurt you or be unkind to you, Ivar," you said, untying the little braids. "I respect people who deserved this. You're like me and I think that because Gods brought me to you." Your hand moves through his hair.

He didn't realize he was purring until you let out a soft chuckle. Only then he opened his eyes and smiled. "I like when you are playing with my hair, your hands are so gentle."

You looked into those beautiful blue eyes and your hand moved back into his hair, scratching his scalp gently. "Thank you, love. I like when you hold me, I feel safe and happy."

He parted lips and gasped, the pleasure of your touch was almost unbearable.

You moved to your knees and kissed him, keeping your hand in his hair.

Ivar almost melted.  
He wasn't sure what you were doing to him but he felt secure and safe by your side. These feelings were brand new to him for he was a ruthless warrior.

You pulled away and smiled, moving back to your feet. Your little palm moved through his hair one last time before you started to braid them into his usual style.

"Oh... I broke Hvitserk's nose when I was downstairs."

"Good," he almost moaned but shortly after the realization hit him. "Wait, what did you do?"

"I broke his nose. He thought that if you had me, he can too. He painfully found out that no," you explained not stopping your work.

Ivar turned his head towards you, his steel blue eyes glistening with madness. "I'll rip his little dick off."

You shook your head and scratched the back of his head. "No need to, love. I took care of this. He won't try anything again."

"I can't trust anyone," he replied and as soon as you finished braiding his hair, he asked you to help him get up from the bed.

"You can trust me, right? And I tell you he will be careful around me," you assured, helping him get up.

When he was up you smiled and gently touched his chest. "Now I need to dress up! Since you ripped my shirt apart to tie me, this one is mine now, forever," you informed him openly.

He winked at you and grinned widely, tilting his head a little as his hand traveled to your cheek. "Earl Y/N, wearing my shirt and scent on herself. Look at that. Gods blessed me today."

"You should be glad. You marked me with your scent and not only. Just like a wolf marks his mate," you growled playfully, nuzzling to his hand.

He smiled at your words. You were more than right. You were his and only his. "Now, let's pack everything. It's time to get back to Kattegat and get our kingdom back."


	2. The Break Up

It's not that you all expected plain sailing, or for winds to be kind, the waves to be gentle; it's that you trusted your ships to carry yourselves to shore no matter the weather. It was a confidence born of faith, of feeling to your bones that with such tenacity you could achieve anything at all. They said it's only impossible until it's done, that was your motto under all skies, upon all seas.

Thankfully, Gods fostered your attempts of getting back to Norway - despite the storms and heavy rain, all the longships made it back to the homeland.

A smile spread across your lips, it was good to be back home.

Dressed in your usual attire with addition of a new warm cloak gifted by Ivar, you stood at the front of your ship. Holding the ropes tightly you turned to your troops. "We made it, friends! Gods blessed us and allowed us to return home so we can fight yet another day!,” You yelled and your people's voices reared loudly.

Ivar kept his eyes fixed on you since the moment you left England. He wasn't truly happy with you sailing among your warriors but it's your decision, with which he couldn't argue. They needed their Earl after all.  
He rolled head back to rest it against the wooden edge of the boat.

"Land sighted, master!," One of his men shouted.

"Drop the canvas," Ivar ordered as he propped head on the edge of the boat to admire the beautifulness of the shoreline.

Of course, his glance also moved to look at you. Oh, how he missed your body next to his.

Hvitserk's tone pulled him out of thoughtfulness. "Are you sure it's a good idea? Harald Finehair isn't a person you can fully trust."

"I trust no one," Ivar snapped back. "I have the last say."

You walked among your people, gently touching the shoulders of your warriors. It was a simple gesture, a little bit of a comfort and small thanks for their loyalty.

For now this was all you could do, to show your gratitude toward them all.

The ship moored in Harald's docks. You heard a lot about him and his ambitions, and honestly you expected much more from his settlement.

After jumping off of your ship you let out a sigh of relief. Solid ground under your feet.  
"I hope you didn't miss me too much, Ivar?," You asked him with a cocky smile which was partially hidden by your mask. Since it was damaged in the battle you didn't bother to fix it or make a new you. It was enough your scars weren't fully visible.

Ivar's blue eyes glistened in the rays of the setting sun, and his long lashes casted a little shadow on his clearly defined cheeks. "You need to answer this question to yourself, dear Earl."

After these words he passed you, offering you a mischievous grin as he did.

Hvitserk, who jumped out of the boat on the pier, gave you a long glance, his brows cocked. "Why are you questioning such an obvious thing?"

The red line on his nose reminded you about your last true interaction back in York.  
"It's called teasing, Hvitserk. Men love it. It's time to learn it."

Humming, you quickly boarded the ship that brothers traveled in. You crouched in front of the bishop and gently caressed his cheek to see if he even survived the long trip.

Man instantly reacted to your touch; he winced and spat right into your face. "Get off me, heathen whore."

You flinched and growled, wiping the spit of your face. Getting up to your feet, you pointed at one of your men. "Bring me one of my furs."  
Once the fur was in your hands, you wrapped it around the man that just insulted you. "Since Ivar has big predictions when it comes to you. The last thing we want is you getting ill."

Bishop was glaring up at you, not being sure whether you were mocking him or not. Your behavior was completely out of anything he could have expected.  
Deep inside Heahmund appreciated the fur being wrapped around his shoulders as he was cold.

"Now. You should be all warm," you muttered, tucking the fur in all the right places to shield him completely from the bitter cold. "Now, you can say that a heathen whore helped you."  
After those words you simply walked away to join Ivar and Hvitserk.

Two men tugged on the ropes wrapped tightly around his neck and wrists, pulling bishop behind them. He hated his position, but it was still better than death from pagans hands.

Harald groaned annoyed, getting comfortable in his throne.  
Last thing he expected or really needed was Ragnarssons visiting him. He already knew that young Ivar meant troubles.  
King watched them walk inside the great hall.

Hvitserk was the first one in, taking a comfortable for him spot on one of the tables, while Ivar shuffled behind with his crutch.

To his surprise there was one more visitor; a young woman in a mask. Suddenly the visit became much more interesting.  
"Ivar and Hvitserk Lothbrok. Why did you not return to Kattegat? I can also see you brought an interesting guest," Harald said with his deep, hoarse voice, pointing his finger at you.

Ivar stopped at the podium and leaned his weight on his crutches. "She's my guest," he said, pointing his chin on you. "You know we couldn't return to Kattegat. That witch, Lagherta, is still a Queen. Me and my brother are looking for alliances that could let us overtake the throne. The throne that belongs to us."

Harald raised from his throne and walked closer to the guests, nodding his head.  
"Ah, yes. As I can see your need for revenge on Lagertha is burning with a flame that will never go out."  
King smiled and took your hands into his much bigger and warmer palms. "I know the sons of Ragnar but I have never seen you with any of them. Who are you?"

"My people call me Earl Wolf but my name is Y/N. It's an honor to meet the future king of whole Norway," you said with your voice sweet as honey.

"The pleasure is all mine, Y/N," Harald said before placing a kiss to your palm.

Ivar kept his face straight but the fact you let Harald touch you pierced his heart like a cold needle. "Can we get to the planning? I am not going to spend another hour waiting for you two to exchange pleasantries," young man growled.

Hvitserk, who observed the entire situation while standing in the back of the chamber, snorted quietly. He would never think his brother fell in love so easily.

"Ivar. You brought a beautiful woman in and don't even let me take all of her beauty in," king rolled his eyes.

"As a lady, you flatter me but as the Earl I need to agree. We came here in important matters," you said. "social talks can wait until much calmer times. I can promise you we will have a moment for ourselves."

Listening to you, Harald smiled softly and nodded.  
"Beautiful and smart. Let's get to planning then. Ivar, I am listening. What do you expect?"

Ivar turned head to throw you a cold glance; did you just plan to spend some time with Harald? Did you really say it aloud in his presence?

"Let's get somewhere where not many curious eyes are on us."

Hvitserk, seeing how his brother and rest are moving to another chamber, followed them.

Oh, Ivar was mad.  
This is exactly what you wanted, your plan was to rile him up and to see if something interesting will happen.  
You followed them to be present during the planning.

Talks were long and boring.

Ivar and Harald were arguing for a long time and it wasn't about troops anymore.

The youngest Ragnarson wanted to be the king of the Kattegat after chasing Lagertha, Bjørn and Ubbe away.

At the same time Harald wanted to carry on his great dream of ruling whole Norway.

Thankfully, in the end, they somehow found a way to agree on something.

"You will be a king but when you die the title is passed on me," Harald said, rubbing his forehead.

You let out a little yawn and rubbed your eyes tired. Travel and long boring planning took a toll on you.

Hvitserk didn't say anything during talks; instead, he ate at least four apples and was playing with his little dagger which he used to cut the fruits. It wasn't his thing, all the great planning. All he wanted to do was to return back to Kattegat which was his true home. He didn't really want to stand against Bjørn or Ubbe, but did he have other choice? The decision was made the day he got out of the ship to join his youngest brother.

Ivar put his chalice on the table, nodding briefly at Harald's words. "Sounds like we have it. Just don't be surprised if I'll rule for many long years."

The Boneless got up from the chair he sat at and using his crutches, he slowly walked off.

"My men will take care of that Christian prisoner of yours, Ivar," Harald said. "Whatever his point is. If I were you I would just kill him."

You let a soft sigh and decided to join Hvitserk, silently asking him for a piece of an apple.

"But you're not me," Ivar smirked widely at Harald and left.

Hvitserk was highly surprised by your request, but of course, as he had a good soul, he shared one huge apple with you, cutting it in half so it would be easier for you to eat. "You're welcome," he muttered slightly.

"Thank you, Hvitserk. You are a kind soul," you gave him a sweet smile and looked at Harald. "My king? May I know where I can find our prisoner?”

When you received the seeked answer, you bowed your head and walked off.

Bishop was held in a barn, tied to a metal pole in the middle which provided the stability to the roof and construction itself.

His hands were weak as he was forced to hold them above his head for the entire time.  
The blood circulation faltered and he barely could feel his fingers anymore.  
Yet, bishop Heahmund was praying quietly. Man was saturated with the intelligent energy of countless prayers - as such being able to carry out supernatural acts. "Credo in Deum Patrem omnipotentem, Creatorem caeli et terrae; et in Iesum Christum, Filium eius unicum, Dominum nostrum...," He was whispering all the time.

You stopped in the door and watched him, praying, it was quite an interesting sight.

"Those have to be a made up babble. No one speaks like this," saying this, you stepped inside and smiled seeing your fur on him, so you dared to point it out. "They let you keep it."

"What do you want, heathen?," He asked weakly. "If you came to kill me, I'll gladly accept my faith. I'm ready, in my God.

As if nothing ever happened, you simply placed yourself on his laps.  
"You know... I am just a heathen to you but I do have a real name. Maybe I should call you Christian from now on? What do you say, Heahmund?”  
You presented him the piece of an apple you got from Hvitserk and smiled innocently. "I also brought you this."

"Get off me, woman," he tried to kick you off, but your hips pressed to his side's strongly, holding him motionless. "I don't need your mercy!"

"It's not a mercy. It's called help, you Christian don't know what it is?," You asked with a smile, purposely pressing your hand into him. "Come on, I am sure you are hungry."

He indeed was hungry. Heahmund parted his lips, waiting for you to slip a slice of apple into his mouth.

"Good boy. See? I am not so bad," you chuckled and slipped the slice into his mouth. "I'll get you more if you will want."

He chewed viciously, gagging himself with a not fully chewed piece of the fruit. Truth was he was starving for the last few days and he would give everything for a piece of bread.

"Slow down, we are not going to starve you. I'll make sure of this," you said quietly, touching his shoulder.

He almost gasped as the skin under his clothes were bruised and swollen.

"Right, they got you bad during that battle. Maybe I should undress you and take care of these injuries?," You asked in a hushed voice. "I am sure you would feel much better. You need to be in good shape since Ivar has great plans for you."

Bishop's eyes fixed on your face. He hated your touch on his body but you didn't try to kill him.

Looking him in the eyes your hand started to unbutton the upper part of his armor, not breaking the eye contact for even one second.

Little did you know a pair of incredibly blue eyes were watching your every move.  
Ivar leant his forehead against the wooden wall of the barn, clenching teeth and rolling palm in a fist. He offered you everything, yet you were still chasing the fucking, useless priest. What man had that he didn't?  
He felt a strange thing, a twinge of envy.

Slowly you pulled away the armor and hissed, seeing his injury. "Oh, you poor thing, just look at what they did to you."  
You hand gently touched his skin, making sure to not press the blue and purple spots.

You could hear noises outside the building.

Bishop's eyes widened as he looked past you.

Three warriors, every of them armed in axes walked out of the darkness of the room.  
"Earl Wolf, you're going with us. Now."

You glared over your shoulder with bored and annoyed look

"What do you want, huh? I am busy, who is even summoning me in such a terrible moment?," You almost growled.

"Now," one of the men repeated and showed the exit with his ax.

Rolling your eyes you let out a loud sigh. "Maybe we will return to that. Only Gods know."

You adjusted Bishop's clothes as much as you could before getting up from his knees. Turning to the warrior you shrugged. "Lead the way," you said and followed them.

They walked in a silence through empty paths of settlement, eventually stopping in front of a little hut almost at the edge of it.

One of them pointed at the door and they turned with their backs to the building.

There was not much you could do but follow this game but honestly you were also really excited to see what is hidden behind the door.  
After taking a deep breath, you stepped inside.

The hut seemed empty and the only source of light inside were candles standing on the shelves around the chamber and hanging in the metal candle holders attached to the ceiling.

The sweet scent of mead filled the room, and you could spot a chalice full of alcohol placed at the table.

On the right side of the hut there stood a bed with many furs on top of it; it looked inviting. In the end the place was cozy and warm.

Next to the chalice you found a piece of paper with one word written on it: UNDRESS.

You walked around the place. It was interesting, who set it up? There were two possible options.  
Harald who looked really interested in you or Ivar wanted to return the favor from York. That could be fun. Taking the chalice you sat down on the bed.

After drinking a few little sips of the really tasty mead you started to undress.

This actually felt good, as much as you loved your clothes the thick leather was annoying after too many hours in it.

Naked, you laid down on the bed and waited.

Suddenly, the candles standing closest to the bed faded away. Then, the candles at the table, and the last to fade were the ones in candle holders.

You sat up and frowned. "Great," muttering, you lied back down, you weren't going to light those candles again.

And then, out of sudden, you could feel a soft touch on your ankle, followed by a hum.  
Your body's first idea was to react and protect yourself by kicking whoever tried to sneak on you but somehow you stopped yourself. The muscles only twitched a little. Giggling you shook your head.  
"Ivar, love. Don't do this, I do not want to hurt you."

"Prescient, aren't you?," His voice husky as he crawled fully out of the shadows. His hand placed against your leg and moved up , to rest on your knee as he brushed his full lips against your calf.

You let out a short laugh and hummed.  
"No other man would do such a thing for me. I am more than sure it was you. Besides, I recognized your hand, love."

Oh, if you could only see the grimace on his face. He continued to brush his lips against your soft, delicate skin until he reached your thighs. Only then he let go of your body and focused on getting on the bed, which was easy for him after all those years of crawling and supporting his upper body part on hands.

"But to send armed guards for me. That was... Interesting idea and the whole preparation for this? I feel like a real princess, you surprised me," you hummed and removed the mask that was still placed on your face. It won't be needed anyway.

He didn't reply, just slipped one of his hands between your thighs, forcing you gently to parted legs. His skilled fingers pressed to your pussy, where he rubbed little circles. "Was it wise to tease me with King Harald?"

"For this all? Of course it was," you said with a humor in your voice and opened your legs to give him as much access as he only needed. "I loved your face, this was my goal, sweetie."

"Was it?," He whispered as his fingers slipped lower to be gently shifted inside of your pussy. "Mmm, nice and wet."

"Yes it was. Everyone can fuck but build it up? It makes stuff more fun and pleasurable," you answered his question and let out a quiet sound. "Wet for my king."

He rolled to his side and to his belly in the end, diving right between your legs. He trailed the tip of his tongue up and down your clit, offering you a few long licks, then Ivar wrapped his mouth fully around your pussy, sucking on it lightly.

You gasped and let out a quiet moan. He was learning fast, he was making you proud.

He let you put your legs on his strong shoulders as he continued to eat your pussy out, humming in appreciation of the taste you left on his tongue. Soon, his mouth was accompanied by two of his slender fingers, slipping rhythmically in and out of your slick cunt.

"You like it? Don't you? You love it after our first night," you said playfully. Your hand moved into his hair to keep him close the whole other hand traveled up your breasts to tease your nipples.

Ivar growled which sent a little vibrations to your slick pussy. He placed a kiss to it and spat on it to make you even wetter than before. His fingers in you were joined by his long, skilled tongue as he tried his best to lick your inner walls and suck in your sweet juices.

His action made you shiver and moan for him even louder. Biting your lips hard, you nuzzled to the furs beneath your body, focusing on the pleasure he was giving you.

He fingered you until you cum hardly around his fingers. Ivar gave one last lick and sucked his fingers clean, murmuring. "Oh, sweet Y/N, you taste so fucking sweetly I could eat you all day and night long."

Ivar placed kisses to your tummy and licked his way up your body, catching one of your nipples between his teeth, as gently as possible.

The climax washed over you and you tried your best in calming down your breath.

You muttered at the feeling of his mouth and teeth around your sensitive flesh. "I would like to taste myself... Can I?”

Ivar continued with licking his way up your body and finally his lips crushed on yours, and he slipped his tongue past your lips so you could taste yourself.

You returned the kiss and moaned loudly at the sweet taste of your own juices. Dominating his kiss was no use, he was too much into it, both of your hands moved into his hair which to your own surprise were completely loose.

Suddenly, a cold, sharp blade was put to your neck. "I distinctly remember saying I don't like to be mocked," he whispered into your ear.

You gasped loudly and your lips parted. "Ivar... You could warn me that you want to add a knife to bed," swallowing heavily, you could feel the blade against your skin.

"If I would there would be no fun, sweetheart," Ivar kissed your cheek. "Did you enjoy yourself with him? Huh? Did you?," He asked and the blade was pressed more to your skin.

It hit you then. He probably saw you with the Bishop or someone told him.  
You laughed loudly. "Oh, so this got you going? It made you so angry you planned all of this? Just to pin me down with a knife to my neck?"

"Maybe," he whispered. "I just want to remind you that you're mine, I marked you as mine back in York, and nothing is going to change it."

Ivar hid the knife in his pocket and got off the bed.

You giggled and looked at him while biting your lips. Even if you already knew that Boneless was crazy enough to kill, it didn't frighten you at all.  
To be completely honest, this action brought a different reaction for you. "I know I am yours. I have never claimed the opposite. You are my lover, my future king," you voice was a soft pur that you knew he loved. Your inner thighs rubbed together in the seek of any friction.

He used his crutches to get to the table and sat on the chair. He refilled the chalice you drank from and downed it quickly.

His eyes glistened in the darkness in a dim moonlight falling onto the chamber through a little window. He was watching you. "Yet you still seemed to seek some adventures. Who is going to be next to be blessed with your body on top of them? Harald? Or maybe my sweet, crazy brother? Or maybe you'll fall for Bjørn?"

You hummed, pretending to think. Your teasing game continued.  
"King Harald would be a fine adventure, I can already imagine what he sounds like in bed; thanks to that voice of his. Ironside... I heard he is big as a bear, it could be a lot of fun to ride him. Hvitserk... Not really the type of a man I enjoy."

Ivar smirked to himself in the darkness. Oh, he was jealous already, that if you continue, he would simply bathe his dagger in your blood watching how the last ounces of life escape your flesh.

Suddenly, the door opened and a young thrall stepped in. Ivar didn't look at her yet gestured for her to come closer.

You sat up on the bed and watched them with your eyebrow raised.

As the girl brought another jug filled with taste mead, she put it carefully on the table and circled the chair Ivar sat on to gently place her palms on his shoulders. She started massaging him, earning a long moan from him.

"What's your name, sweetie?," Ivar asked, his tone low.

"Katia, my lord," she replied.

"How many springs have you lived?"

"17, my lord."

"The younger the better," Ivar turned his head to the young thrall and pulled her into a short kiss.

You watched them, completely taken aback by his action. Honestly, you felt proud of him in some way. Just a few weeks ago back at York he was all shy and unsure of himself, only to do this.  
Of course Ivar knew what he was doing because it worked. It worked too well.

The jealousy burned deep inside of you, he gave you a taste of your own action.

Ivar grabbed the woman by hand and pulled her into his lap.

Young thrall pulled her shirts up and straddled his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck. "I never knew I'll be so close to Ivar the Boneless himself, my master."

"Because you won't be for much longer," you growled as you got up from the bed to move closer to them.  
Your hand moved into her hair and grabbed a handful, pulling her head away. "Listen to me now, child. If you won't get off him right now and leave, I will make sure to cut you in all of the right places to make sure now man will ever touch you."

That's what Ivar hoped for. "You heard the lady," he looked at the thrall but let himself cup one of her boobs briefly. "Leave now, but stay tuned for maybe you'll be needed to warm my alcove one day."

Young girl hissed but obeyed your words. She got off him and smoothened her dress, quickly leaving.

You chuckled watching her run off.

Humming softly you placed yourself on his lap, and immediately moved into his long, dark hair. "Look at that. Ivar the Boneless, a man who a few weeks ago was afraid to lie with a woman for the very first time. Now is making her envy. Don't you know such a woman can be unpredictable, boy?"

"Is that so sweet Y/N?," Your name rolled from his lips as he moved his head closer to your naked body, inhaling your scent as he brushed his lips against your collarbone, his hands in gloves stroked the curves of your waist.

You giggled and continued to play with his hair, scratching his scalp with your long nails. "Oh yes, just as unpredictable as men can be. I think we saw both today."

Your hands moved to his throat and your small palms wrapped around it, squeezing it a little. "I could strangle you now," you whispered as your grip got a bit stronger. "And I should do this, for a knife you pressed to my throat and that thrall but you are lucky enough that I love you."

He kept face straight, chucking darkly at your sudden outburst. "Oh, I think I need to play with thralls some more as it's keeping you going," he whispered and parted his lips, tracing the tip of his tongue along his perfectly shaped teeth.

"I need to visit our prisoner often too," you nodded with a smile. "I still wish to have him in my bed at least for once... As long as he is loyal to my man and his orders."

Ivar's hand moved to grab your hips strongly. "You're such a tease," he mumbled deeply.

You laughed and rolled your hips against him as your hands slipped to his shoulders. "But it gets you going. You love the idea of misbehaving. It makes you jealous and it leads you to anger," you leaned over to whisper against his lips. "And this, my love, leads you to your desire."

He couldn't pretend any longer; you kept him going. A short moan left his parted lips, and his eyes widened a little.

"Ah! There you go. You couldn't keep it up for too long, huh, Ivar?"

With a soft giggle you slipped off of his laps and placed yourself on the floor right between his legs. It was time to return the favor.

He looked down at you while letting a sad gasp out. His palm was placed to your cheek. "You're like no other woman I met in my short life. You make me lose my head, all for you."

You smiled at him sweetly, nuzzling to his palm. "Maybe because you didn't meet the right ones."  
Your hands moved down his chest and started to work on his pants so you could move them enough to free his member.  
"You are like no other men I met in my life. You are brave, ruthless and strong despite your flaws. Wonderful leader, lover and warrior."

He smiled. "Come to me, little one," he demanded in a husky voice.

You didn't like this exact order.  
All you wanted was to make him feel good but still you followed his order, placing yourself back on his laps. "Your wish is my command, my king."

He reached his hand down his body to guide his cock into your cunt. As he did, he let a loud moan and rolled head back, his hands slipped into your hips to hold you strongly.

A soft moan passed your own lips.  
Even when he worked you hard back in York, you still felt so fucking tight around him. "Fuck... Ivar," you gasped, grabbing the chair back.

He rested his forehead against your chest, letting out some deep gasps when you were slowly going up and down his shaft.

Your hands moved into his hair, scratching his scalp and keeping him as close to you as possible. Soon you started to move faster, moaning and pulling on his hair.

Ivar let out a long, deep grunt as you tugged on his hair. His hands moved down to rest on your ass as he squeezed the flesh hardly, moaning and brushing his lips against your chest.

When you realized he enjoys the hair pulling you let out a soft laugh and used it to pull his head back so you could kiss him deeply.

Ivar stole a kiss from your lips and parted his, gasping harder and harder as he chased his climax. Soon, he milked your pussy, grunting and groaning as he did.

You moaned his name out at the delightful feeling of his seed flooding your cunt. This triggered your own high and your walls tightened around him.

Ivar's arms wrapped tightly around your waist, his forehead rested against your collarbone, he gasped, a few drops of sweat rolled down his neck and forehead.

You smiled and wrapped your arms around him, just to keep him as close as only possible.  
Humming quietly, you started to play with his hair.  
"I love your hair, you should be called finehair," you whispered and giggled at your own joke.

He didn't reply as he was buried deep in his thoughts and he was only about to get off his peak. "Yeah," he managed to mumble softly, nuzzling to you.

You chuckled and massaged his scalp, letting him relax and calm down right in your arms after such a strong climax.  
"You okay there, Ivar?"

He raised his chin and looked you up right in the eyes. "Yes. Go to bed, I'll join you soon but I have one more thing to deal with."

You frowned softly, cupping his cheek. "Like what?"

"I need to speak to my brother. Nothing much. You stay here and warm bed for me."

You kissed his cheek and nodded. Slowly, you remove yourself from him, growling at the feeling of emptiness. "As you wish, love."

The bed was soft and warm thanks to all the furs. You got comfortable and nuzzled to the pillow.  
"Don't leave me alone for too long or I will have to go and pay our prisoner another visit."

Ivar shifted his floppy cock back into his pants, and growled playfully at your words. "Don't you be worried about that, I won't be long."

He took his crutches and slowly got up from the chair, throwing you a cocky smirk before leaving.  
Ivar headed to another hut, located almost at the docs. We stepped in without knocking, just like he had it in the habit of his.

Girl that was currently kissing Hvitser jumped in her place and gasped before looking right at Ivar.

It was one of your shield maidens, the one that took most interest in older Ragnarsson back at York.

Hvitserk sighed deeply, seeing his brother. "Brother, as much as I love your company. This is not the best moment," he said and the girl nuzzled to him, hiding from Ivar's eyes.

Ivar offered the girl a brief nod. "Mmm, you're fast like a lightning, brother," Ivar claimed and shifted a chair for himself, placing it right next to the bed. His blue eyes shifted to the girl. "Be a good, little thrall and leave us for a moment."

"I... I am not a thrall. I am Earl Wolf's shield maiden," girl said.

"Go, Asta. Wait outside, we won't talk for long," Hvitser said, patting her shoulder.

Soon the girl was gone and Hvitserk looked at his brother annoyed. "So! What was so important that you decided to interrupt me right now?"

"Hold your horses, brother, you'll have her pussy soon," Ivar frowned as he moved his glance to make sure the girl closed the door. "Remember our last talk? The talk about relationships and things?"

"Yes, I do but I am still not sure if we really did have this time. You are asking for advice when it comes to relationships and bed... Could be just my drunk dream," Hvitserk muttered, crossing arms over his chest. "What about it, Ivar?"

Younger brother used his crutch to poke his brother's thigh. "Can you not be a dick for once in your lifetime?," Ivar asked, frowning hardly, he ran his other hand through his messy hair. "It worked. And I need to know more of those."

"Ivar. I am glad that it worked but I really don't know what else to tell you," Hvitserk said with a shrug. "Tell me about her."

"Like, listen to this, brother," Ivar was excited at the single thought about things he performed with you. "The things you advised me in your drunken state worked, what I mean is that after eating her out she was more eager for other things. Let's not pretend, you're not only older but many women came and went through your bed, so I hate to admit it, but you're more experienced than I am."

Hvitserk laughed and nodded, rubbing his chin with pride. "Well, of course I am. Just... I can tell she likes it rough. So just go with that, Ivar. Listen to her."

Ivar tilted his head like a puppy while listening to the owner. "How can you say such a thing when you haven't seen her?"

"Then why do you ask me what to do when I haven't seen her in action?," Hvitserk asked with a roll of his eyes. "Listen. Every woman is different, you just need to observe and follow your intent or heart if you are really in love... And have heart."

Ivar didn't comment on his brother's words, he only nodded and got up from his spot. He patted Hvitserk's cheek. "Thanks. You can be useful from time to time."

Asta watched Ivar left the hut and immediately went back inside to join Hvitserk.

Ivar took some time to enjoy himself in the cold air. He walked slowly back to the hut Harald had let him stay in.  
Door was open so he walked in.

You were already asleep, covered with furs.

Ivar took the sight in, smiling to himself, feeling like his heart was melting for the sweetness overload.  
He put the crutches on the floor quietly, he got undressed and crawled to the bed.  
As carefully as it was possible he got on and spooned you from behind.

The following week was filled with preparations for a great battle. Everything had to be just right.

The days were filled with planning and training with your people, making sure they all are ready for the upcoming battle.

Of course whenever you found time you liked to bother the Bishop who actually was free now and somehow agreed to fight on your sides of the conflict.

You screamed out Ivar's name as you both reached your climaxes. The remarkable feeling of his seed filling you because some kind of fixation for yours. You seeked it every night and he was happy and eager to satisfy your common needs.

Humming quietly you lay down on his chest and started to trace random patterns on his chest.  
"It's tomorrow. I can't wait to leave this place and set a camp... And get ready for the battle," You growled playfully.

Ivar's arm was wrapped loosely around your waist, his fingertips rubbing little circles on your belly as he held you close. "Don't be scared, Y/N, the seer predicted we'll win the battle easily," Ivar assured you and kissed the top of your head. "There's no need to be worried, dear. It's just a formality."

You laughed and looked at him with a cocky smile. "Me? Scared? You're joking! I am more than ready to fight, our last battle in York was so much fun! I craved more since that day."

He looked down at you and pecked your lips briefly. "I would never say you're more bloodthirsty than I am."

You giggled against his lips before kissing that one sensitive spot on his neck. "Is that bad? Is some... Boring, dress wearing, royal lady would be better for you? You dont like me the way I am?”

He moaned at the touch of your lips on the most sensitive spot on his neck; his grasp on your waist tightened. "You're perfect just the way you are."

"Let's get some sleep, love. We need to be rested for tomorrow." You kissed his cheek and then nuzzled to his chest, closing your eyes. Soon, you drifted into slumber.

Travel was exciting.

Everyone was ready for that great fight so were you.

To be honest you couldn't wait, fighting and then ruling by Ivar's was your dream ever since you two clicked just perfectly back in York.

In the camp as well as during negotiation with Lagherta and his brothers you stood there proudly, being by his side and supporting his action.

You fought for him just like you did in York, doing your best to tip the scales of victory on your side.

The battle was long and of course there was a lot of death and suffering.

Just like Ivar assured you that one night, you won. Kattegat was yours and you couldn't be more happy.

The Great Hall opened its door for the new king.

Ivar entered the familiar chambers for the first time since months. He felt like the very important part of his childhood was restored to normality.

People weren't truly keen on the change on the throne, but they could do nothing about it.

Ivar's royal warriors took care of those who didn't want to hail the king. Ivar took a place at the throne that once belonged to his father.

You laughed loudly walking in with Hvitserk and King Harald close behind you, all of you bathed in blood of your enemies.

"You did it Ivar, you won your home back. I need to say I am jealous now!” Harald joked.

You walked around, inspecting the inside of the Great Hall. You already loved the place.

"Of course he did. How could you doubt him."

Saying this you walked closer to your lover and sat on the throne right beside him.

Ivar offered you a smirk, yet tilted his head. "Y/N, what do you think you're doing?"

"Well, I am getting comfortable in my throne, love?," You answered, returning the smirk. "Just as we talked in York. We will be the most powerful couple in the world."

He rolled a little in his place, so he leaned his forearms against armrest. "We? A couple? We were never a couple, sweetheart. I just needed your troops."

You frowned deeply, looking into those beautiful blue eyes you so loved. "Excuse me... But. Your promises, the nights we spend together. Our plans for the future."

He laughed loudly, he didn't really pay attention to the fact there were people in the chamber. "Darling, I would never say you're so silly. You wanted to be fucked so I provided that to you. I just had to make sure you won't change your mind in the day before the battle. Now, get off the throne, it's not yours. You can go back to your sweet, lovely settlement. You're my vassal from now on, I expect you to pay 500 gold pieces every year. If you won't follow, I'll have to flatten your little place to the ground."

You got up from the throne, your eyes never leaving him.  
How could he do this to you? You shared so much from the past to the future. Did he really lie to you... Why it hurt more than the wounds you suffered during the battle. "Is this some kind of a cruel joke? Because if it is, then better stop, Ivar."

"Do I look like I am joking?," He asked, the smile vanishing from his face, leaving a cold grimace and raised eyebrow as he glanced at you. "Get out of my face."

You couldn't believe it.  
All the nights you shared, sweet words, the love and dreams... It all was his way of taming you. His way of making sure you will follow him until he achieves his goals.  
Your heart broke like a thin ice under a pressure. "You are a terrible man, Ivar the Boneless. Ragnar is ashamed of such a son. One that can't keep a promise and can't even avenge his mother fully. I will dance the day you die!”  
You didn't mean any of those words, it was the pain speaking through your lips.  
Just like he wanted, you turned around and left the Great Hall.

Hvitserk threw his brother had a cold glance and followed you. "Stop, Y/N! Earl, stop!"

Meantime Harald stormed to the freshly announced king. "What the hell are you doing, Ivar? She is a great warrior, she brought a lot of people, you can't simply send her away and push her off our common matter."

"Our? Mine. Nothing is ours, everything is mine now," Ivar chuckled darkly. "Go on, you can take her. She's nothing but a puppet."

You stopped and pulled out your sword, pointing it right at older Ragnarsson. Your face looked serious but the tears rising in your eyes were visible.  
"What do you want, Ragnarsson? Came to tell me how stupid I am for trusting your brother?” You growled loudly.

"I had no idea what he was planning for all that time," Hvitserk instinctively raised hand up in the air, showing you he was unarmed. "Don't leave, I bet it can't be discussed and explained."

"Discussed? Explained?! What can be, Hvitserk?! He used my love, my feelings for him to get the troops for his plans," You said, desperately trying to hold your tears. "I wanted to stay here for him but I won't be a rug he can use and throw away as soon as he is done."

"Stop it, you can't leave! You're the only person who still keeps him on the straight and narrow!"

"HOW I DO THAT?!," You yelled as loud as your lungs let you, slowly lowering your sword as your body became too weak suddenly.  
All the emotions you felt and the post battle injury mixed together now.

"He threw me away as soon as my help became useless for him. I was never needed, coming to York was the biggest mistake of my life."

"Come," not being sure whether it was proper to do, Hvitserk wrapped arms around your figure, offering you his shoulder to lean on. "Take me with you then," Hvitserk asked openly. "I don't want to stay by his side, he's not a sane person. Please. I'll do whatever you order."

You nuzzled to his shoulder, wrapping your arms around him. All you needed now was some kind of closeness, of course you wished it was Ivar but he didn't care any longer. You started to cry into his shoulder, pawing at his back in an attempt to grab something in your hand.

"Now, move," he reminded you. "Let's not wait for him to change his mind and order his hellhounds to burn us alive."

Oldest Ragnarsson led you to the stable where your horse ate hay. He helped you hop on the animal.  
You sighed deeply, getting comfortable in the saddle. Rubbing your eyes you looked at him.  
"Thankfully my men are ready to go too," You said, grabbing the reins. "Let's leave him with his wonderful kingdom. Harald can deal with him."

"I don't think he is going to stay either," Hvitserk pulled his horse out of the box and got on his stallion's back.

"I have no idea who would want to stay with him now. Kattegat will burn under his lead," You muttered as your horse moved.

You quickly collected your remaining troops and then you all were on the way home. "Hvitserk?"

Hvitserk, whose horse galloped right behind yours, lined up with you. "Yes?"

"Don't you regret it? Leaving your own youngest and well... Creppled brother? For a woman who broke your nose?," You asked, looking at him.

"No," he replied hardly, being sure of his words. "I was afraid of my dear life. It was the most reasonable decision I've made in my lifetime."

"Let's hope you will feel much better in my home," you told him with a soft smile.

The trip took three day but it was worth it.

Your settlement made you feel better just because you were back home but there was still this void, somewhere inside of you.  
It felt even worse when you how your warriors greeted their families. Their smiles made you wish you could feel something like this.

Of course, people were happy to see their Earl and you returned to happiness but it wasn't the same.

You led Hvitserk into the Great Hall and as soon as you entered a big wolf's fur was placed on your shoulders, the hood that was made out of the wolf's head was pulled on your head. You laughed and looked at Hvitserk.

Hvitserk didn't think he could be greeted so warmly anywhere.  
Your people offered him not only furs and good words but also a roof over his head.

You sat on your throne and smiled, looking at your people.  
Tears will have to wait until you close the door to your room, now it was time to be Earl.  
"My friends, my warriors, my people. I can't describe how happy I am that God blessed me and our warriors with the chance of returning home," You said loudly and got up. "We lost many but many returned. Tomorrow there will be a feast to welcome the one that returned and honor the one that did not. I also want to introduce my special guest."

Hvitserk, as much as he was against the idea, walked closer to you, offering you a nod.

"This is Hvitserk. Son of Ragnar. Welcome him and be treated as your own because as long as he wants to stay with us. He is a part of our pack," You informed and your people cheered.

Hvitserk cleared his throat. "Thank you, dear Earl. Thank you, dear people. I assure you that I'll protect this settlement until the very last blood drop."

You gave him a sad smile. "You will stay here. There is one more room in Great Hall that wasn't used for years. I will order my thralls to prepare it."

Hvitserk bowed his head. "This is too much, my lady. I'll be fine just by staying among your people. I will stay at the edge of the city."

"I don't ask you as a Earl. I ask you as a friend, I want you to stay here. You will have days to get along with my people," You explained.

Hvitserk didn't complain anymore. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me."

Evening finally came and this one felt weird.

Most nights you shared with Ivar and you missed him and his body.

Letting out a deep sigh you get out of the bath and continue with getting ready for the bed. You put on a soft nightdress and brushed your hair.  
It felt different.

Since you joined Ivar back at York you didn't really have a chance to clean yourself properly.  
Suddenly you decided to visit Hvitserk so you got up from your bed and went to his room.

You knocked on the door, waiting for a permission to enter. Maybe he already had some girl over.

"Come in."

Hvitserk was sitting on the floor, his legs crossed and elbows propped on knees as he was meditating. He offered you a nod. "Earl Y/N. What have I done that you honor me with a visit? Do you need my help?"

You sat on the floor next to him and chuckled. "Don't start with all that Earl thing, Hvitserk. I am the same Y/N that broke your nose. No need to use my title."

"Don't need to remind me about the nose all the time," he offered you a little too cocky smirk.

"Just trying to remind you that I am no one special. Sorry" You sighed. "And well... I am here because. I felt lonely."

"Being lonely doesn't mean being sad, yet I hear sadness in your tone and see it in your manner."

You raised your eyebrow. "How being lonely doesn't mean being sad?," Shaking your head you shrugged.

"I just used to spend the night with your brother. It felt good, I felt happy... Loved," You already could feel tears in your eyes.

"Don't cry. You can't change him. He's a spoiled brat who doesn't care about people's feelings. You'll find yourself a man anytime soon, just look at you. Young, beautiful, in charge. All men are losing head for you already."

You sighed and wiped your eyes with a short laugh.

"You are losing head for me as well? Who would want a woman with a face like mine. I should cry for how stupid I was to trust Ivar's love."

"It was not stupidity, what you experienced is used to be called love," he smiled softly.

"Was... Was it too much to ask for? To be loved for once in my life?," You asked, looking at him. "Father, left me to die. Mother didn't care enough to protect you. Brother tried to kill me... Man I loved..." You couldn't finish your sentence.

"You're young, you have your entire life lying ahead. You'll fall in love not once, not twice. The pain is temporary, it will pass as soon as you'll sign a truce with yourself."

"I am young with a face eaten by a wolf," you muttered. "I... I have a stupid question."

"No question is stupid if you think about it."

"Can I stay here tonight? With you?,” you asked. "I don't think I can sleep alone... Not today at least."

"Of course. You provided me with a room with a bed for two. But you can take it full."

"I don't want to take it all. I want to share it with you... I don't want to be alone tonight, Hvitserk."

"Your wish is my command," he replied with a little smile.

You smiled and then climbed to bed. Letting out a sigh you nuzzled to the pillow and wrapped fur around yourself.

Hvitserk spent a few more moments meditating.  
After that he went to wash his face and neck with cold water. The he slipped into bed with you

"Thank you for that. I need to look pathetic... I am the Earl and I act like a child," you said cringing at your own action.

"Don't judge yourself. I don't mind it. I offered you that I can be a shoulder you can lean in."

"Yes, you did," you nodded and moved closer to nuzzle him. "And I am going to use it tonight."

He straightened his arm to make a room for you.  
As you put your head to his chest, he lightly wrapped arm around your waist.

You got comfortable and hummed quietly, closing your eyes. He was arm and soft, you just wished it was Ivar who would really hug you.

Hvitserk used his other hand to stroke your cheek. "Shhhh, you're going to get through this for you're the strongest woman I saw."


End file.
